


The face

by Crankgayplays



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, First Time, IM, M/M, Smut, Virginity Loss, i have no excuse don't look at me, listen ahegao is a joke but it can be kinda hot don't @ me, the fact im putting this on my public ao3 attached to my tumblr is ballsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankgayplays/pseuds/Crankgayplays
Summary: Markus and Chase have been dating for quite a while now, and much to Chase's surprise Markus was actually a virgin and once that finally changes they both ... learn some things. Like Chase finally learning why ahegao is a thing.
Relationships: Chase Brody/E-Boy Mark, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markus/Chase brody
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	The face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egotisticalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/gifts).



> dont , ,, ,look at me and yes i know i switch perspectives a lot LEAVE ME ALONE i can't believe i wrote this

Chase couldn't help but chuckle watching Markus nervously shift in his seat across from him at the table, lowering his beer from his lips the older man leaned forward on his arms with a crooked grin. " The food was, killer and everything is very romantic but - " Markus grimaced much harder than he'd been expecting, clearly on edge and worrying Chase a bit. " you need to tell me what has you so nervous babe." letting out a shaky sigh, painted fingers splayed over his chest nervously Markus took a deep breath and steeled himself to look Chase in the eyes. 

"Okay, so - we have been together for like, six months now." Chase nodded silently, letting his young lover continue speaking while he took another leaf off the artichoke in the center of the table. "and - we - we " Markus looked down and muttered a Korean swear, Chase still needed to ask Sean about teaching him some Korean to surprise Markus and made a mental note to do that tomorrow.

"Take your time baby - " he knew how angry Markus could get at himself when his stutter came out, which only made his stutter trigger worse. Nodding, Markus gave himself a second, steadying his breath making Chase smile with pride as he bolstered the confidence to continue with whatever he was going to ask of him. 

"We've said, I love you and I do!" he added quickly as if Chase doubted that. He couldn't resist the light chuckle, taking a sip of his beer to cover it and nodding for Markus to continue when he pouted. "anyway, I know you said you wanted to take things slow because I'm a virgin." O H this conversation, Chase swallowed his swig of beer nervously, coughing around it.

"Ah- Mhm."

"well .. " Markus paused, biting his lip. " I wanted to make this romantic night .. because .. I am ready babe." Chase's own chewed down nails dug into the wood of their cheap dining room table. Markus stood up from his seat, sashaying over to Chase with a slow smile, taking his hand into his own much smaller one and pulling the taller man up from his seat to link his arms around his waist looking up at him with a smile. " I love you, so much. I love your kids, I love being with you and I love the confidence you've given me and I'm serious about us and .. I get, if you don't - want to. I know I'm just a kid and I probably wouldn't be great but - " Chase's groan startled Markus into being quiet. 

Chase scrubbed his hands over his face, chuckling almost bitterly. " Good fucking Christ you're straight out of porn." 

"Ooookay you lost me."

Chase laughed, moving to cup Markus face in his hands, thumb tracing his clean-shaven jawline. "Baby, first of all, I didn't want to say this and sound creepy but the fact you are a virgin and want me to be your first?" Chase hummed, moving to kiss the side of Markus' nose. "Very sexy, like I'm not one of those mondo creeps who seek out virgins but there is something ... way hot about being someone's first." Markus' face was getting hot but his giddy smile accompanies by pulling himself closer to Chase was a good sign. "I've been like restraining myself because I don't want you to regret your decision. Virginity is like, ultimately a social construct but your first time having sex is ideally hella special and something you remember." his eyes moved to look off to the side at nothing as he spoke "Well technically every time having sex should be special but yeah -" Markus giggled, eyes practically sparkling " I'm not gonna be like, some dynamo at sex cause I'm older - " Markus rolled his eyes squeezing Chase's waist to let him know he wanted to speak. 

"I know baby, I don't expect you to be some virtuoso, but I know you'll take care of me." he purred playfully drawing Chase into a kiss, a slow drag of lips before pushing his tongue into his slack mouth muffling Chase's groan. " So please - " Markus asked when he pulled back with a giggle at Chase's groan trying to chase Markus' lips. "Just take me to bed and show me, how Chase Brody loves with his whole self." Chase's heart softened, taking Markus' hand and pulling it up to his mouth to gently kiss the tip of each of his fingers, increasing Markus' blush before silently leading him towards his bedroom, confident in his decision. 

* * *

Markus squirmed against the sheets, stark naked and heart thudding in his chest like a jackhammer as he watched his boyfriend strip in front of him. 'God he's so hot' Chase grinned, clearly sheepish about having his shirt off in front of someone for the first time since his wife. Markus smiled, sitting upon his knees on the bed and pulling Chase forward by his belt loops, kissing his stomach. "I want you." Chase chuckle, hand running through Markus' hair before gently urging him to lay back, shaking his head when the younger man laid out on his back and motioning for him to lay on his stomach. Markus pouted, entire body flushed from being so exposed and only getting more flushed hearing the clan of Chase's belt, but relented " I wanted to see your face - "

Chase shushed him, running a firm hand down his beck like he was petting him. "You will, this is something else babe." 

Markus gave a curious noise in his throat which quickly turned into an embarrassing squeak when he felt Chase's hands spread his cheeks, his body getting even more flushed at such a private part of him being so exposed, under his boyfriend's greedy gaze. " UM - "

"Do you want me to stop?"

Markus shook his head, still a bit unaware of what Chase was planning but trusting him fully. "No, go ah-ahead. " 

Humming happily, Chase moved to slowly and gently kiss down Markus' spine, each kiss, a lingering drag of lips and tongue teasing his tan skin and making him squirm under the touch already making light airy noises in the back of his throat that had Chase high. He loved having his inexperienced lover underneath him, learning all new things about his body and what pleasure felt like. It was a power trip to be trusted to facilitate this and show the young man what his body could feel. Licking his lips, a grin stretching across his face Chase playfully and gently bit into Markus's thigh, delighting when he simpered underneath him and spasmed not sure if he wanted to get away from the pleasure or push into it. 

"Baby, are you okay if I - eat you out?" Markus squeaked, grabbing a nearby pillow and jamming it over his head, effectively smothering himself giving a muffled reply that Chase breathed out a soft chuckle in response to. "Gonna have to speak up dude, can't hear you like that." Markus' groan was further muffled and he moved the pillow to respond properly. 

"I - ye-yeah, please." Chase smiled, gently kissing where he'd bitten and nuzzling against the spot spreading his legs just a bit more.

"Your wish is my command baby"

* * *

There was, a lot Chase had been expecting the first time he and Markus had sex. He expected it to be a bit awkward, he expected to _**fully**_ enjoy himself, he expected to shower Markus with love and affection. He hadn't, however, expected to end up with a fucking incubus in his bed. _CHRIST._ Markus had lit up like a star and sang like a bird the second Chase had gotten his hands on him. The internet star bending, squirming whimpering and begging like he was getting _**paid**_ for it! Chase was starting to feel like he was in one of those cheesy pornos seeing the sexy, young man under him arch his back, _bite the fucking pillow_ curl his toes and have his thighs fucking shudder and shake from the sheer force of the pleasure racking his body when Chase prepared him tongue pushing into and tasting him with absolute enthusiasm. 

Chase was throbbing, so hard it caused him physical pain but he did his best to keep his cool and focus on Markus and his first time, almost coming several times while he pushed back against his tongue and ground his cock into Chase's bed, desperate to both get away from and feel more stimulation. All of that, Chase really shouldn't have been surprised when Markus had reached back and pulled Chase off of him practically, pulling him into a clashing kiss and pinning him with a heated look, fingers curled against the back of Chase's neck. 

"Fuck me, now Chase please I can't take it anymore." 

Well, didn't need to tell him twice. 

* * *

Perfection was all Markus could even remotely think about in his completely fucked out brain. Sure there had been some pain when he initially felt Chase push into him, cock slowly inch by inch filling him in a way Markus could have never even remotely comprehended before experiencing it, but he felt his body adjust probably faster than a typical person so the stretch faded fast and made its way for an immeasurable pleasure and closeness. Markus's eyes had gone wide, swallowing thickly when Chase bottomed out inside him, breathy voice gasping out without much thought. "Gh-oh fuckingggg GOD - " his voice pitched high and low, whining need dripping off of each word. Just like that, the floodgates opened and Markus had lost control of the words spilling out of his slack mouth when Chase started to thrust in earnest. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck holy shiiiiit" short, manicured black nails scrabbled at the sheets below him like they were his last lifeline, so much for looking at Chase during Markus's eyes were shut so tight, far too overwhelmed to even try looking at the man currently fucking conscious thought out of him. " god so good holy shit holy shit I swear it feels like I can feel you in my chest FUCK I can barely breathe. " obviously he could, otherwise he wouldn't be babbling incoherent words of lust with each thrust that knocked more and more of his brainpower onto the sheets but he did feel completely gone. Chest tight, mind slowly going completely blank except for the hard cock fucking into him and the beautiful man attached to it growling filthy praise into his ear as he picked up the pace. 

Markus' eyes opened, but just barely, fluttering as they rolled up in a surprisingly familiar move his mouth falling open and tongue lax but not fully lolled out as he would often do when playing around with ahegao face. This was his face, control gone and just completely focused on nothing but pleasure too overwhelmed. Drool came down his chin, as he felt his orgasm getting that much closer. Suddenly, Chase did .. something and the angle changed in a way that completely knocked the breath from his lungs. Now thanks to the new angle his cock was pushing against his prostate, that much he did know, and making his whole body coil up ready to snap. He was almost positive he'd ripped a hole in the sheets at this point and was too far gone to care.

Markus arched off the bed, blissed fucked out expression on his face " CHASE! Fuck imgonnacomeimgonnacomimgonnacome please oh my god please." and Chase obliged, his pace going hard and shaking the bed against the wall it rested on with a dull "tunk" with each thrust, the sounds of skin on skin and Chase's grunts and groans and moans as Markus tightened around him was fucking music to the young tik toker and when one particular thrust hit his spot dead on and pushed Chase's stomach against his cock Markus was done. His cock jumped and come painted his chest, his whole body shaking with the sheer force as he pulled Chase in closer going tight around him like he was trying to keep him inside. Markus was just barely aware of Chase muttering 'fuckfuckFUCK' and letting out a long groan as warmth spread his insides and his vision got hazy as he slipped into sleep almost immediately absently thinking about the valiant effort his dick gave to get hard again feeling Chase come inside him before passing out completely. 

* * *

Markus opened his bleary eyes, taking a moment in his sleep-addled brain to register he was in Chase's bed, and indeed a fair bit sore but surprisingly clean. Once his brain caught up with him, he flushed and figured Chase must have taken care of him after he fell asleep. Quietly, Markus shifted, meaning to address his boyfriend when he noticed said older man muttering to himself and hiding his face under a pillow. 

'you came to cause your boyfriend did that fucking ahegao face you fucking loser.'

oh. 

Markus couldn't help but laugh, drawing the attention of a very flustered chase who looked at him with surprise figuring he wouldn't be up for a bit. "Oh god you like, heard that?" he giggled, nodding yes to Chase's question and sitting up, slowly, to kiss him on the side of his nose. 

"Yeah, sorry baby " Chase groaned, flopping face-first into the bed, his words easily muffled by the downy comforter. 

"I'm fucking thirty-one and I came to a fucking meme." Markus couldn't help but roll his eyes, shuffling closer to start kissing the back of Chase's neck, since it was exposed and all, 

"noooooo, you came to seeing your boyfriend so fucked out he made an embarrassing and stupid face. There's nothing wrong with getting turned on by literally fucking me stupid, there's a reason ahegao is popular." his giggle was interrupted by Chase sitting up and shooting him a frustrated look. 

"First of all, it's not stupid your eyes rolling up and drool sneaking along your cheek was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Second of all, it's still fucking weird." 

The younger of the two men couldn't believe he was the one giving advice but yet here they were, "I kinda like that you like it, I like thinking of you as confident in your abilities it's sexy. Plus I have my .. things. " 

intrigued, Chase looked at his boyfriend with an arched brow. "elaborate?" 

Blushing, Markus looked around the room, in a weak attempt to avoid any judgment and saif with a nervous chuckle. "Well, I mean I like sucking you off, like .. a lot. I only got to do it that one time but I .. haven't stopped thinking about it, I kinda wish I could just ... put your cock in my mouth soft and feel it get hard." well that was it, he was for sure gonna judge him. 

However, Chase groaned hiding his face in Markus' shoulder "Stop trying to turn me on, were like, not doing anything more until you rest you fucking minx. "

"Fair play, and I love you but it's still not that weird you thought the face was hot."

"Yes, itis and I'm going to FUCKIN hell." 

**Author's Note:**

> my brain kinda shut off towards the end there my eyes are getting foggy it's late i love yall sorry this sucksa jkanlMF


End file.
